


bad decisions IN SPACE

by Anonymous



Category: help me - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/F, Utah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i hate myself and my friends are the worst





	bad decisions IN SPACE

**Author's Note:**

> my horrible acquaintances made me do this THEYRE ALL THE WORST

polygamous lesbian pact  
help me im dead and my dad is a clone  
SCREAMING  
hilarious and original  
totodile  
always  
wins


End file.
